The VampirePrincesse
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Nur weil der eine der meistgehasste Zauberer der Welt war und der andere ein Spion, hatten ihr , ihre Väter gesagt es sei zu gefährlich, wenn jemand von ihrer wahren Identität erfuhr.
1. Prolog

_The Vampire-Princesse  
  
Titel: The Vampire-Princesse  
  
Teil: Prolog/?  
  
Autor: Mellin  
  
Email: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling, nur meine Charakter gehören natürlich mir. Und der Inhalt   
  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
  
Genre: Shônen-ai  
  
Warnungen: Shonen-ai  
  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
  
Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern. Ich lege alles so, wie ich es brauche. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben sei er hiermit gewarnt.  
  
Zeichenerklärung  
  
"..." jemand redet  
  
#...# Parsel  
  
/.../ jemand denkt  
  
=...= Telepathie  
_  
**_Prolog_**  
  
Traurige blaue Augen sahen aus dem Fenster in der Middle Road, auf die belebte Strasse vor dem Haus. Ein paar Strähnen ihres braunen Haares fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht.

Sie seufzte kurz auf und drehte sich wieder vom Fenster weg, Tanja hatte nach ihr gerufen. Langsam lief sie auf die Tür zu, zögerte kurz , doch trat dann in den Gang hinaus. Wieder ein ruf, doch sie dachte nicht daran sich zu beeilen. Langsam trat sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Tanja keifte sie wieder an wie schon so viele male, in dieser Woche. Sie hörte nicht zu, denn sie sagte eh immer das gleiche ‚ Mach dies, Tu das, Das darfst du nicht , bla bla bla...'. Nach dieser Tirade ‚durfte' sie wieder nach oben gehen, so ging es jeden tag , sieben tage die Woche. Tanja rief sie runter meckerte rum und schickte sie wieder rauf.  
  
Wie gerne wär sie jetzt bei ihren wirklichen Eltern. Sie seufzte erneut, öffnete den Schrank und ging mit einem Nachthemd ins Bad.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde lag sie wach im Bett und starrte an die grüne Decke ihres Zimmers. /Alles nur wegen Dumbledore, nur wegen ihm kann ich nicht bei meinen Eltern wohnen, ich hasse ihn. /Plötzlich zersprang der Bildschirm ihres Fernsehers. /oh man/  
  
Nur weil der eine der meistgehasste Zauberer der Welt war und der andere ein Spion, hatten ihr , ihre Väter gesagt es sei zu gefährlich, wenn jemand von ihrer wahren Identität erfuhr. Somit wohnte sie jetzt, hier in London, bei einer Mugglefamilie.  
  
Naja, wenigstens sah sie ab morgen wieder einen von Ihren Vätern, denn morgen war der 1.September. Für Mia begann dieses Jahr ihr sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
  
_Na wisst ihr wer die Väter sind???  
  
Ciao Dray _


	2. Steckbriefe

_Name:_ Mia Maria ??

_Alter:_16

_Aussehen:_ Braune Hüftlange Haare, blaue Augen

_Grösse:_ 1.72

_Gewicht:_ 55 Kg

_Charakter:_ Kalt, intelligent, stur, aufbrausend, liebenswürdig, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), manchmal sehr leicht reizbar, harmoniebedürftig, , behält Geheimnisse stehts für sich, manchmal zurückgezogen, misstrauisch

_Merkmale:_ Bauchpiercing, Schlangentatoo auf dem Rücken, Tatoo über dem Po, trägt meistens Schmuck

_Animagusform:_ schwarze Schlange (Phyton)

_Fähigkeiten:_ Parsel, kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, Leglimetik, Okklumetik, kann per Gedanken reden

_Mag:_ Dunkle Künste, ihre Freunde und Familie, schwarzmagische Kreaturen,, Dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke

_Mag nicht:_ Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.aufdringliche leute die alles wissen wollen, Leute die ihre Familie angreifen (was bei ihr sehr viel vorkommt), Verräter

_Haustiere:_ schlange (Alanya (w)), Eule (Miracle (w))

_Freunde:_ Slytherins, ??

_Partner:_ ???

* * *

_Name:_ Diana Narcissa Malfoy

_Alter:_ 16

_Aussehen:_ Grüne Augen, Dunkelblonde Haare

_Grösse:_1.69

_Gewicht:_ 52 KG

_Charakter:_ Kalt, aufbrausend, stur, reizbar, angeberisch, impulsiv, intelligent

_Merkmale:_ Will immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, Tatoo um den Bauchnabel, Nasenpiercing

_Animagusform:_ Weisse Eule

_Fähigkeiten:_ Thelepatie, schwarze magie

_Mag:_ Ihre Familie, Ihren Bruder (wirklich?), Verwandlungen, im mittelpunkt stehen, Zaubertränke, VgddK

_Mag nicht:_ Dumbleodre, Mia, angegriffen werden, Gryffindors (???)

_Haustiere:_ Eule (Zoran (m))

_Vater:_ Lucius Malfoy

_Mutter:_ Narcissa Malfoy (geb. Black)

_Geschwister:_ Draco Lucius Malfoy

_Pate:_ Severus Snape

_Freunde:_ Slytherins, Pansy....  
  
Diana ist die jüngere Schwester von Draco. Sie kannn es nicht leiden das er so viel mit Mia, einem 'schlammblut', zusammen ist. Sie weiss zum Glück nicht wer Mia wirklich ist...

* * *

_Name:_ Pansy Parkinson

_Alter:_15 1/2

_Grösse:_1.68

_Gewicht:_ 50 kg

_Aussehen:_ grüne hochgesteckte haare, dunkelgrüne augen

_Charakter:_ kalt, aufbrausend, schnell beleidigt, aufdringlich

_Merkmale:_ Quitschige Stimme, hängt immer an Draco

_Mag:_ Draco anhimmeln, Snape nerven, VgddK, Zaubertränke

_Mag nicht:_ Mia, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Gryffindors..,

_Haustiere:_ Waldkautz (Mingo(m))

_Freunde:_ Diana, Kathrine...  
  
Pansy hat sich über die Ferien verändert, sie will so draco beeindrucken. Doch dieser beachtet schon seit langem ein anderes Mädchen, mit dem er seit einem jahr zusammen ist...

* * *

_Name:_ Kathrine Manion

_Alter:_16

_Grösse:_1.70

_Gewicht:_ 56 Kg

_Aussehen:_ Hüftlange Dunkelgrüne Haare, grüne augen

_Charakter:_ kalt, aufdringlich, stur, aufbrausend, anhänglich, kindisch

_Merkmale:_ Plappert sehr viel

_Mag:_ Slytherins, Zabertränke, Muggelkunde, Lederklamotten

_Mag nicht_: Gryffindors, Mia, Dumbledore

_Freunde :_ Diana, Pansy...

_Eltern:_ Marta und Kurt Manion

_Haustiere:_ Eule (mortol (m))  
  
Kathrine ist eine des 'tussentrios' von Hogwarts, zu diesem Gehören auch noch Diana Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson... Sie trägt am liebstbn Lederklamotten, ganz besonders Rot, wie man auf dem Bild sieht

* * *

Wer Bilder sehen will muss auf Animexx.de schauen gehen unter Dray-Kitty oder Dray-Chan...

weitere steckbriefe folgen noch

Ciao mellin


	3. Terrible News

  
  
_Titel: The Vampire-Princess  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Mellin  
  
Beta: ??? Per ENS oder Mail melden, oder in den Kommi schreiben.  
  
Email: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling, nur meine Charakter gehören natürlich mir. Und der Inhalt   
  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
  
Genre: Shônen-ai  
  
Warnungen: Shonen-ai  
  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
  
Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern. Ich lege alles so, wie ich es brauche. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben sei er hiermit gewarnt.  
  
Zeichenerklärung  
  
"..." jemand redet  
  
... Parsel  
  
... jemand denkt  
  
...Telepathie_

_Review Antworten  
  
FF. net:   
  
Kathleen Potter:  
  
Du hast recht mit den Eltern. Naja wie das kommt das die zusammen sind, keine ahnung, ich liebe nun mal dieses pairing ', Ja ich liebe Steckbriefe über alles, und es nützt auch etwas, denn die leser können sich so besser integrieren, ist jedenfalls meine meinung _

_Mrs, N, Snape:  
  
Ja es sind die zwei, wieso 'aber die beiden?', ist doch süss -'' Danke, es werden sicher noch mehr kommen (Steckis )  
  
Animexx:  
  
GothicTaiyo:   
  
Ich weiss das er sehhhhhrrrr kurz war, aber ich versuche die Kapitel dafür länger zu machen ,_ _versprochen!!_  
  
_**Kapitel 1: Terrible News**_

_Mia pov   
_  
"Beeil dich sonst kommst du zu spät, Mia!" rief Tanja jetzt schon zum 3. mal in 5 min.  
  
„Ich komme, ja"gesagt – getan also schnappte ich mir meinen Koffer, den Eulenkäfig und ging eilig nach unten. Alanya schlängelte sich, wissend das es nach ‚Hause' geht, um meinen Hals.  
  
Ich gab mein Gepäck unserem Butler und stieg in die schwarze Limousine. Ich hasste diese Art von Gefahren werden, ich würde lieber mit einem ganz normalen Auto auf den Bahnhof fahren. Aber dank unserem ‚Dauergrinsen-immer-fröhlich-Dumbli' bin ich bei dieser reichen Mugglefamilie gelandet.  
  
Nach einer viertelstündigen Fahrt kamen wir in Kings Cross an, ich versuchte möglichst unauffällig auszusteigen, weil gerade Wiesel mit Familie plus Schlammblut vorbei liefen.  
  
phu geschafft, ich hab auf die neidischen Blicke echt keine Lust, obwohl sie recht amüsant sind  
  
ich verabschiedete mich ganz artig und ging so unauffällig wie es ging, mit einer Eule, durch die Absperrung auf das Gleis 9 ¾ . Ich sah mich erst mal um, um zu sehen wer schon alles hier ist. Okay es waren eigentlich alle hier, denn es war schon zehn vor elf.  
  
Nur jemand hatte ich noch nicht entdeckt. Ich entschied mich erst mal meine sachen in einem Abteil zu verstauen.  
  
Es war zwar schon kurz vor elf aber ich stand immer noch vor dem Zug und wartete. wann kommen die nur Ein Pfiff ertönte um die verbleibenden Schüler aufmerksam zu machen. Ein zweiter Pfiff, und ein dritter, der Zug fuhr langsam an...  
  
Na ja was soll's, er wird sicher kommen ich seufzte und stieg ein.  
  
In meinem Abteil widmete ich mich meinem Zaubertränkebuch von Sev. Als meine Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde blickte ich das erstemal wieder auf, wir waren sicher schon etwa eine stunde oder mehr unterwegs, es waren Katherine und pansy.  
  
„was ist denn?"  
  
„hast du Diana irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
„Nein hab ich nicht, habt ihr Draco gesehen?"  
  
Beide schüttelten den Kopf, und setzten sich mir gegenüber, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten.  
  
„Also sind beide Malfoys nicht hier?"  
  
Kathrin schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie werden schon kommen"sagte ich und widmete mich wieder meinem Buch.  
  
„hei, Mia, hast du deine Väter schon gesehen?"  
  
„Nein, Pansy hab ich nicht, die sind wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts." Antwortete ich genervt.  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür „ja"  
  
„Hi Leute, darf ich mich zu euch setzten?"  
  
„Klar Diana"sagt Pansy und machte ihr Platz  
  
„Was ist los Mia, du siehst so niedergeschlagen aus"  
  
„mach dich nur lustig Diana"  
  
„mach ich gar nicht"sie tat gespielt unschuldig  
  
„nein, schon die ganzen Jahre nicht, oder?"ich war mehr als genervt  
  
„Nein, wie kommst du drauf?"  
  
„Ach lassen wir das, Wo ist eigentlich Draco"  
  
„Weiss ich doch nicht"  
  
„Du bist seine Schwester und weißt nicht wo er ist??"  
  
„Ich war die zwei letzten Wochen nicht zuhause also"  
  
Zicke dachte ich und widmete mich wieder einmal meinem Buch.  
  
-bei Harry und co. im Abteil –  
  
Harry und Ron spielten schon die etwa 5. Runde Zaubererschach, und Hermine hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft.  
  
„Hei Harry hast du gemerkt, Malfoy war noch gar nicht hier."  
  
„Ja, ich weiss, na und bist du so versessen darauf"  
  
„Ne, aber es ist komisch, meinst du er hat die schule gewechselt?"Rons Augen strahlten hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Weiss nicht"  
  
„Sicher nicht, vielleicht ist er einfach schon in Hogwarts"mischte sich Hermine ein.  
  
„Sag mal Mione, warum musst du immer so negativ denken??"fragte Ron seine beste Freundin.  
  
„Weil ich nicht denke, dass er gewechselt hat, immerhin muss er ja noch Harry nerven und das würde er nicht aufgeben. Sorry Harry"  
  
„Danke Herm."

---  
  
Nach einer langen Fahrt kamen wir endlich in Hogsmeade an. Ich stieg mit Pansy und Kathrin in eine der Kutschen, die auch schon bald darauf losfuhren. McGonagall stand wie immer vor dem grossen Portal von Hogwarts und wartete auf die Erstklässler, die mit den Booten , wie jedes Jahr, über den See fuhren.  
  
Die Halle war wieder festlich geschmückt, und die Decke spiegelte das schöne Wetter von draussen wider. Ich setzte mich mit Anhängsel an den Tisch und schaute an diesem hinauf und hinunter, doch nirgends war Draco zu sehen. Ich wollte gerade Blaise fragen ob er wisse wo er war, als die Tür aufging und McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern eintrat. Sie erklärte diesen, als sie vorne angekommen waren, was sie tun mussten, und las dann due Namen langsam runter.  
  
„Patricia Moore"  
  
„Gryffindor"  
  
„Kevin Jefferson"  
  
„Ravenclaw"  
  
„Sandra Buslack"  
  
„Hufflepuff"  
  
„Marie Karin"  
  
„Gryffindor"  
  
„Sandra Dash"  
  
„Slytherin"  
  
Und so ging die Auswahl weiter, jedoch bekam Slytehrin viel weniger Schüler als die anderen, doch niemand konnte sich das erklären. Ich fing an zu grinsen, als Dumbledore zu dem Teil mit den neuen Lehrern kam.  
  
„Und nun möchte ich euch euren neuen Lehrer in Vgddk vorstellen Professor Riddle..."entsetztes Aufkeuchen „... keine Angst es ist nicht Voldemort." Versicherte er den Schülern. Doch Riddle grinste nur geheimnisvoll, dies fiel auch Hermine auf, sie sagte jedoch nichts. „Und Lucius Malfoy dieser wird Mit Professor Riddle die Arbeit teilen.Und nun lasst das Festmahl beginnen."Und schon erschien alles mögliche, zu essen auf den Tischen. Alle bedienten sich grosszügig. Bald hörte man nur noch das klappern des Bestecks und das Getratsche der Schüler.  
  
„Nun, ich möchte noch die Vertrauensschüler der einzelnen Häuser bekannt geben"verkündete Dumbledore nach dem Essen. „In Hufflepuff darf ich Hannah Abott und Terry Boot Gratulieren, in Ravenclaw Cho Chang und Thierry Henry ('), in Gryffindor Hermine Granger und Harry Potter und in Slytherin Blaise Zabini und Mia White. Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch allen." Er bat uns noch die Erstklässler in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu führen und die Hauslehrer teilten uns das Passwort mit.  
  
Blaise und ich liefen wortlos vor den Erstklässlern her, diese sahen immer noch ein wenig ängstlich aus. Würde ich wahrscheinlich auch sein, bei Crabbe und Goyle.   
  
Die neuen sahen sehr verwundert aus, als wir vor einer alten Rüstung stehen blieben. Als Blaise das Passwort sagte ‚Missing Friend' gab die Rüstung mit einem Schlenker ihres Schwertes den Weg frei. Wir betraten einen grossen in dunklem Grün und schwarz gehalten, vor dem Kamin standen zwei grosse grüne Ledercouchen und ein Marmortisch, gegenüber des Eingangs gab es wie eine Arbeitsecke, wo viel Tische standen um die Aufgaben zu erledigen. In Slytherin gab es vieles was die Neuen selber entdecken mussten, wie eine geheime Bibliothek oder ein Labor.  
  
Wir erklärten den kleinen noch die Regeln und liessen uns , als sie verschwunden waren, auf die Couch sinken.  
  
„Blaise?"  
  
„Ja. Miss White"  
  
"Hör auf, du weisst das ich diesen Namen hasse!"  
  
„Ja , aber ich ärgere dich so gerne"  
  
„Was ich dich fragen wollte"  
  
„Jaaaa?"  
  
„Weißt du etwas von deinem Cousin?"  
  
„Nein, nichts"er seufzte kurz bevor er gespielt fröhlich weitersprach „Aber es geht ihm sicher gut"  
  
„ja, hoffen wirs, also gute nacht"  
  
„Gute Nacht"auch er lief in Richtung Schlafsääle davon.

---  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war ich eine der letzten die aufstand, also beeilte ich mich in die grosse halle zu kommen. Dort setzte ich mich neben Blaise. „Diana ist wieder in ihrem Element"  
  
„Wie meinst du das, Mia?"  
  
„Kaum ist Draco mal nicht da nutzt sie den Sonderstatus als Malfoy im Hause Slytherin, das nervt so"  
  
„ja hast recht..... Oh, oh"  
  
„Was ist?"Blaise war ganz Blass geworden und drückte mir wortlos den Tagespropheten in die hand.  
  
**Blaise Pov:**  
  
_Todesser verhaftet  
  
Letzte Woche konnte das Ministerium einen grossen Sieg davon tragen. Die Auroren hatten nicht nur zwei mugglefamilien gerettet sondern auch zwanzig Todesser verhaften können. Unter ihnen war wohl der jüngste den wir je gefasst haben, und auch der jüngste der zum ‚Kuss des Dementors' verurteilt wurde. Der Grund dieses Urteils ist, dass dieser junge Mann eine Unschuldige Muggelfamilie brutal gefoltert und dann Hingerichtet hat. Draco Malfoy wird in genau 1 Woche .....  
_  
Mia las nicht weiter und liess den Tagespropheten langsam sinken, eine kleine träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Ihre Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und spiegelten Trauer und Wut wider, Wut auf Draco, weil er mitgegangen ist, und ihren Vater, weil dieser es zugelassen hatte. Blaise nahm sie kurzer Hand leicht in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Crabbe und Goyle die in der nähe sassen begriffen natürlich wieder mal nichts, bis sie den Tagespropheten gelesen hatten.

Sev und Tom sahen sich kurz an, auch sie sahen traurig aus, obwohl sie es schon länger wussten. Lucius liess sich, wie immer, nichts anmerken. Doch auch seine Augen waren mit trauer gefüllt.

Diana kümmerte es gar nicht was mit ihrem Bruder passieren wird, sie lachte mit Pansy und Katherine ruhig weiter.  
  
„Mia? Komm wir gehen in den Unterricht"Ich war aufgestanden als, sie wieder losgelassen hatte und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
  
„Was haben wir den ?"fragte sie und stand auf, gemeinsam liefen wir aus der grossen Halle.  
  
„Zaubertränke und dann Vgddk"  
  
„Das trifft sich gut"  
  
„Dann kommst du aber zu spät zu Verwandlungen"neckte ich sie  
  
„Na und , ich hatte was mit den Professoren Snape und Riddle zu besprechen"  
  
„Und Malfoy"ergänzte ich sie.  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
Wir setzten uns in die erste Reihe und warteten auf den Rest der Klasse.  
  
_Mia Pov:_  
  
Als Sev eintrat fehlten noch zwei Gryffindors die auch schon wenig später eintraten.  
  
„Mr, Weasley und Miss Granger je 10 Punkte Abzug weil sie zu spät sind"die beiden setzten sich wortlos hin. Er ah mich kurz besorgt an, doch dieser Ausdruck verschwand gleich wieder.  
  
„Nun, da alle anwesend sind"er sah die beiden kurz an „können wir ja beginnen. Wir brauen heute das Veritas Elixier, immer zu Zweit, das Rezept steht an der Tafel und die Zutaten findet ihr, wie immer, im Schrank. Mr. Weasley sie setzten sich zu Mrs. Parkinson , Mr. Potter zu Miss Malfoy, Miss Granger zu Mr. Goyle..."so teilte er auch den Rest in zweier Gruppen ein, ich war zum Glück mit Blaise zusammen. Dieser stand kurz nach der Einteilung auf und holte die Zutaten, während ich schon mal den Kessel auf erhitzte.  
  
Wir begannen die Zutaten, wie an der Tafel beschreiben, vorzubereiten. Nach den beiden Stunden füllten wir einen kleinen Teil in ein Fläschchen ab und stellten es nach vorne, es hatte die richtige Farbe.  
  
„Mr. Potter, können sie mir sagen was das ist?"  
  
„Das veritas-Serum? "antwortete er kleinlaut.  
  
„Miss Malfoy welche Farbe hat ihr Trank"  
  
„Grün, Professor"  
  
„Richtig und welche Farbe sollte er haben, Mr. Potter?"  
  
„Transparent"  
  
„Richtig"mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war der Inhalt verschwunden „Sie beide werden ihn in der nächsten Stunde nocheinmal brauen, aber richtig! Sie können gehen."  
  
„Ich warte draussen ok, Mia?"  
  
„ja, in Ordnung" ich wartete bis alle draussen waren und ging dann zu Sev.  
  
„Ja, Mia?"  
  
„Sev, kann ich dich nach Vgddk sprechen mit Tom und Lucius?"  
  
„Klar, ich werde es McGonagall melden"  
  
„Danke"  
  
„Schon in Ordnung, jetzt beeil dich, du weißt Tom hasst es wenn jemand zu spät kommt, auch bei der Tochter"  
  
„Bin schon weg."Und schon war ich draussen, bedankte mich bei Blaise dass er gewartet hatte, und rannte gemeinsam mit ihm zum Vgddk Raum. Wir waren 10 Minuten zu spät. Bevor wir eintraten mussten wir zuerst unsere Atmung beruhigen. Wir nickten uns kurz zu und traten dann ein.  
  
„Ah, Miss White und Mr. Zabini beehren sie uns auch noch."  
  
„Tut uns leid Professor, aber wir mussten noch mit Professor Snape reden." Entschuldigte ich uns.  
  
„Ist in Ordnung, nun setzten sie sich."Gehorsam setzten wir uns in die erste Reihe, neben Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Nun, fahren wir fort. Wo waren wir Miss Granger??"  
  
„Bei den Unterschieden eines Werwolfs und eines Animagus Professor." Antwortete sie in ihrer überheblichen Art.  
  
„Danke Miss Granger, nun wer kann mir die Unterschiede nennen? Ja, Miss White."  
  
"Ein Animagus kann sich entscheiden wann und wo er sich verwandeln will und sich kontrollieren. Ein Werwolf kann es nicht steuern und auch nur mit einem bestimmten Trank kann er sich beherrschen."  
  
„Sehr gut, wissen sie zufällig wie dieser Trank heisst?"er sah mich fragend an.  
  
„Ja, es ist der Wolfsbanntrank"  
  
„Sehr gut, 25 Punkte für Slytherin"  
  
Wir Diskutierten die ganze Stunde über das Thema ‚ dürfen Werwölfe arbeiten?' oder ‚sollte man die Werwölfe ausrotten?'. Nach einer ätzend langen Stunde, endlich klingelte es. Blaise verabschiedete sich, sagte das er mir einen Platz freihalte und ging zu Verwandlungen.  
  
_So das wars mal wieder Auf das Gespräch müsst ihr halt noch warten :-P  
  
Ich würde mich ein Feedback wirklich freuen...  
  
Dray _


End file.
